Asmerry
by Chia Moon
Summary: La navidad ha llegado a la ciudad, pero dos personas están ajenas a ella. Debido a su empeño en sus trabajos, tanto Mimi como Yamato han olvidado este día, incluso han estado alejados de sus familias. Pero en una noche así, cualquier sorpresa puede ocurrir.


Aquí ya es día 6 así que paso a dejar mi regalo del amigo invisible del Foro proyecto 1-8. La persona que me tocó fue **LightKey27** : Siento que haya salido este horror uxu.

El reto era el siguiente:

 _ **Mimato**_ , Donde ambos trabajen en una oficina, no sé si como compañeros o colegas, y les toque trabajar el día de navidad, ambos han dejado la festividad en segundo plano, preocupándoles más cumplir sus objetivos, tanto que son los últimos en salir del edificio y coinciden en el ascensor, sin embargo éste se descompone obligándolos a pasar nochebuena/navidad en él, haciéndolos meditar acerca de lo que han ido dejando atrás, amigos, familia, etc, claro que Mimi es muy hogareña, pero admite que últimamente no ha tenido tiempo para su familia, Yamato por otra parte no ha hablado con TK ni con sus padres desde hace mucho. Básicamente esa es la estructura el género pues no sé, humor, romance o hurt/confort para las tres opciones.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Asmerry.

 **Pareja:** Mimato.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Evento:** Amigo invisible del Foro proyecto 1-8 2016 / 2017.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Advertencias:** OC. AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Navidad. Dulce navidad. Esa noche de sabores, risas y calor._

 _Oh, navidad. Que muchos ni te echan cuenta._

 _Fiesta pagana o fiesta de la felicidad._

 _Navidad._

 _._

Sus tacones golpearon el silencioso pasillo en dirección al ascensor mientras las luces iban apagándose a su espalda. Cuando la calefacción se apagó sintió el primer asomo de un escalofrío subirle por la espalda. No podía esperar a entrar en su coche y encenderla hasta llegar a su casa y cubrirse con el rosado pijama para sentarse de nuevo ante un ordenador con una taza de café.

El tonó de un mensaje frente a ella la llevó a recordarse qué día era ese exactamente. Navidad. Donde todas las personas estaban en sus hogares, sentadas en familia celebrando. Y sin embargo, ella estaba abandonando su empresa, demasiado enfocada en su próximo trabajo como para haber tenido tiempo de pensar en un pavo asado o en una guarnición de gambas.

Ni siquiera había cuidado su imagen para reunirse con sus amigos y tomar una copa. Había descartado las invitaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo y tampoco había tenido tiempo si quiera de hablar con sus padres. Su madre seguramente se enfadaría mucho con ella y su padre estaría defraudado. Pero si esforzaba mucho, lograría el duro reconocimiento que costaba para una mujer conseguir.

—Mimi.

Detuvo sus pasos ante el nombramiento de su nombre. Levantó la vista de la punta de sus tacones para encontrarse con un Yamato Ishida que no esperaba. El jefe del departamento x en persona. Luchando contra el nudo de su corbata mientras la miraba como si fuera la última persona que pensara encontrarse ahí y sujetaba su móvil con la otra mano.

—Yamato —devolvió inclinando la cabeza como salutación—. ¿Todavía estas aquí?

—¿No debería? —cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño.

Mimi podría haberse reído de no estar tan cansada.

—Es navidad. Creí que habrías salido rápido para reunirte con tu padre o hermano.

Yamato pareció perplejo y cuando miró su móvil, soltó un bufido molesto. El tintineo del ascensor y las puertas abriéndose los hizo desviar su atención hasta este. Yamato la dejó galantemente entrar primero y después, presionó el botón que los llevaría desde un sexto piso hasta el sótano del parking.

Se apoyó contra la pared y observó la nuca de Yamato. Pese a que su cabello era rubio, estaba segura de que a sus casi treinta años tendría ya alguna cana oculta entre aquellas mechitas doradas. Ella misma había teñido tantas veces su cabello que si no fuera por viejas fotografías no recordaría su color natural. A veces se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, especialmente cuando quería que la tomasen en serio.

Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se percató de la primera sacudida. La segunda llegó con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla gritar y aferrarse a la espalda de Yamato. La tercera los dejó colgando entre el piso cinco y el cuatro.

—Vamos, no me jodas —masculló Yamato golpeando el panel con todas sus fuerzas. El botón de emergencia chirrió de nuevo más nadie contestó.

—Es navidad y por supuesto el portero ha ido a reunirse con su familia y no a quedarse mirando si dos tontos han decidido quedarse más horas y encerrados en el ascensor —masculló ella deslizándose por el ascensor hasta que sus nalgas dieron contra el suelo—. Qué suerte la nuestra.

Yamato maldijo de nuevo entre dientes y se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos.

—Genial.

Se sentó apoyando las muñecas en las rodillas y dejando las manos colgando. Hasta que rebuscó en su bolsillo el móvil.

—Deja que lo adivine —aventuró al verle fruncir el ceño—. No tienes cobertura.

—Ni una pizca.

—Claro. Al cerrar se cierran hasta las comunicaciones. Todas las llamadas son enviadas a los buzones de voz. Al fin y al cabo aquí no hay nada que robar y no necesita tanta seguridad como otras empresas.

Yamato rodó los ojos y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mimi no podía negar que era atractivo en traje. Irónico que se detuviera a pensar en eso justo en ese momento tras tantos años trabajando juntos.

—Tampoco es que tenga prisa —murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mimi enfocó en su cuello. Siempre le habían gustado los cuellos de los hombros. Tenían un algo que la atraían. No podía comprender si eran sus formas o que simplemente olieran siempre de una forma tan interesante.

—¿No has quedado con ellos? —inquirió con tal de apartar su interés de su cuello.

—No.

—Me sorprende. Takeru y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos.

Yamato guardó silencio mientras ella se preguntaba cómo de alto estaría ya el joven. Hacía años que no lo veía, desde que su trabajo se volvió tan importante como para olvidarse de sus amigos. Pensó que se parecería a Yamato. Igual más bajo que él y sus ojos continuarían siendo amables y cálidos pese a ese azul que provocaba que la mirada de Yamato se viera como algo helado, inalcanzable. Takeru siempre había sido cálido.

—Hace tiempo que no hablamos —confesó él finalmente en un hilo de voz—. Bastante tiempo.

Eso era extraño. Sumamente extraño.

—¿Con tus padres tampoco?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sorprendida.

—No tengo tiempo. Ser jefe se lleva todo mi tiempo posible de libertad.

Mimi lo sopesó. Mientras Yamato la miraba como si hubiera esperado que fuera obvio comprenderle ella levantó la cara incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú estás aquí como yo un veinticuatro de diciembre. Esta noche se celebra la entrada de navidad. No estás en tu casa con vestidos pavorosos ni sonriéndole a un trozo de pavo.

Mimi suspiró.

—He descuidado a mis padres, lo reconozco. Pero hablo mucho con ellos. Echo de menos mi hogar, Yamato. Más de lo que crees.

Yamato no abrió la boca para recriminarle o protestar. Él no lo haría. Se guardaría como siempre las cosas para él. Esperaría hasta que explotara. No era desconocido para ella que la familia de Yamato estaba rota. Sus padres separados y su hermano pequeño siempre separado de él. ¿Cuántas veces habría querido ser arropado por su madre del mismo modo que la suya lo hacía? ¿Cuántos años tenía la primera vez que tuvo que hacer de comer para su padre y él cuando solo era un niño?

¿Cómo debían de ser sus navidades y años nuevos?

—¿Qué sueles hacer un día como hoy? Si no trabajaras, claro.

Yamato la miró antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del ascensor y fijó su mirada en algún punto del techo.

—Seguramente haría algo de cenar. Algo que no comieras en todo el año. Algo extranjero. Prepararía mesa para dos. Solo comería uno. Mi padre llegaría más tarde del trabajo, se sentaría a comer su comida mientras yo observo la televisión y bebo algo. Más tarde, Takeru vendría a casa y nos contaría cualquier anécdota. Después lo llevaría de vuelta a casa y volvería para acostarme.

Mimi soportó el aliento en su interior, sorprendida. Cuando lo soltó intentó que no resultara demasiado llamativo. Puede que no fuera muy diferente, pero Yamato realmente no tenía una navidad tan impresionante y aun así, parecía ser más que estar en un ascensor encerrado con ella.

—¿Y la tuya?

Casi sorprendida porque se interesara en ella, sonrió.

—MI madre decora toda la casa. No hay un solo rincón que no esté sin decorar y pone incienso y canciones de navidad. Da igual el idioma, mientras sea navideña será bienvenida. Mi padre prepara las decoraciones más complicadas. Un año, hizo un tren que recorría todo el pasillo y tenías que saltar para no pisarlo —rememoró—. Mi madre y yo nos encerraríamos en la cocina. Recuerdo que antes no me gustaba. ¿Yo? ¿Cocinar y mancharme las manos? ¡Por favor! Pero me gusta mucho cocinar en navidad. Porque sé que todo lo que haga se comerá tarde o temprano. Así que nos encerramos y cocinamos lo que nos gusta.

Yamato inclinó la cabeza.

—Como sean como aquellos huevos que hiciste una vez en la acampada…

Mimi rio ante el recuerdo.

—No. He mejorado mucho. Aunque no faltan las comidas excéntricas. Después de todo eso —continuó—, preparamos la mesa. Si tenemos visitas ese año es una gran mesa con mucha cubertería, un mantel espléndido y velas. Las velas nunca pueden faltar y han de brillar. Las grandes bandejas tampoco y las servilletas perfectamente dobladas mucho menos. Cuando llega la hora, cenamos y al terminar, nos sentamos junto al fuego para cantar canciones o recordar viejas historias. Mi padre seguro que graba algo con la cámara y mi madre disfruta bromeando con él.

Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginárselos.

—A medida que fui creciendo decidí que era mejor dejarlos solos y evitarles tener que contenerse, así que probablemente terminara dentro de mi cuarto cantando o preparando regalos. No lo sé. Así que básicamente si no salgo con alguien, termino durmiendo.

Cruzó las piernas por los tobillos y miró hacia él.

—No son muy diferentes el final de nuestras navidades.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Sinceramente? Había esperado una historia de romance y pasión sin igual viniendo de ti. Es raro que no tengas pareja.

El hombre pareció confundido.

—Oh, venga. Siempre has sido el guaperas del grupo. El que levantaba el pulgar y se le detenía una mujer en un coche de lujo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No creas que mi vida siempre ha sido igual. Me lo he tenido que currar por mi cuenta.

Mimi lo sopesó. En realidad, Yamato nunca había tenido una vida fácil y desde luego, las mujeres tendían a hacerse una idea equivocada acerca de él.

—Aunque lo mismo podría decir de ti.

—¿De mí? —cuestionó antes de soltar una gran risotada—. Por favor. Mi éxito con los hombres consiste en que me miren durante tres minutos a la cara y no a las tetas.

Yamato arrugó la boca, como si refrenara la típica frase de que ella tenía la culpa de su atuendo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Podía ir mona en el tiempo libre pero en el trabajo había aprendido que cuanto más severa fuera, más caso le hacían.

—No importa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho ahora? —inquirió—. Teniendo en cuenta que el ascensor no se hubiera detenido.

—Cenar algo, revisa emails e irme a la cama. Seguro que en el contestador tengo algún mensaje de Takeru que no he escuchado hacia hoy.

—Lo mismo digo. Pero de mis padres, claro. Pensándolo bien, quizás no sea tan malo que esto haya sucedido.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó él enarcando una ceja de sorpresa—. ¿Te es excitante encerrarte en un ascensor?

—Nunca lo he hecho en uno como para saberlo —ironizó—. Pero creo que esto es mejor plan de lo que pensábamos. No estamos pasando las navidades a solas ni abrazando la almohada. No son tan tristes.

Rebuscó algo en su bolso y sacó una tableta de chocolate. Esos que aprendió a llevar por culpa de sus duras menstruaciones. Lo rompió por la mitad y le ofreció un trozo. Yamato lo cogió con cierto desagrado.

—Lo sé. Odias los chocolates.

Yamato se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo.

—Pero no tenemos ninguna otra cosa hasta que salgamos de aquí. Tómalo como una cena especial por navidad.

Ishida ironizó una risita oculta. Mimi se acomodó y estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies rozaron los de él. Jugó con los tacones contra su suela durante un rato.

—¿Cómo sabes que odio el chocolate?

—Oh. Porque siempre me he fijado en lo que gusta o no a mis amigos, aunque parezca que no. Recuerdo que una vez Hikari te regaló unos por tu cumpleaños y los aceptaste por obligación moral. Comiste unos cuantos y al final, estuviste vomitando todo el tiempo.

—Comí demasiado —recordó.

Mimi cabeceó una afirmación. Si algo había aprendido de los hombres es que odiaban que dejaran expuestos sus puntos débiles. Y Yamato era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para que eso le afectara. Diablos, hasta Taichi, uno de sus amigos, era un hombre con orgullo de ese tipo.

Ella misma era tan orgullosa como para haberse centrado tanto en su trabajo y olvidar el calor de su gente en navidad.

Miró de reojo hacia Yamato, quien volvía a centrar su atención en su móvil con la vana esperanza de que tuviera algo de cobertura. Se arrodilló y gateó hasta él. Ishida levantó mirada del móvil para clavarla en ella. Levantó el brazo, no obstante, cuando ella se lo pidió y le permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Sí —respondió —. Pero más que en el cuerpo, en el corazón.

Escondió su rostro en su cuello y se movió más hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Yamato alejó las manos, como si no supiera donde ponerlas y él le guió hasta que quedó rodeada por sus brazos.

—Déjame estar así un rato.

—No es que haya podido impedírtelo.

Ella rio y en el mismo instante, los cohetes hicieron acto de presencia. Ambos miraron hacia el techo del ascensor.

—Feliz navidad, Yamato.

—Feliz navidad —susurró él.

E hizo algo que ninguno esperaba: le besó el cuello durante unos largos segundos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Mimi rio.

—Me gusta mi regalo de navidad.

—Pensé que no tendrías ninguno.

—Oye, has acertado —cotejó ella —. ¿Puedo darte yo uno?

—¿No fue suficiente el chocolate? —musitó él acomodando el peso de ella sobre él.

Mimi negó y se inclinó hasta que sus labios presionaron contra los masculinos. Al apartarse, limpió los restos de carmín.

—Esto es mejor que el chocolate, creo yo.

Yamato asintió ligeramente embobado. El ascensor se puso en marcha repentinamente, haciéndolos saltar. Ayudándose para ponerse en pie, cuandito que el ascensor se abrió salieron, respirando el aire fresco.

Se miraron y entre risas, cogidos de las manos, salieron para observar los restos de los cohetes que iluminaban el cielo.

 **Fin**

 **6 de Enero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
